wruwarafandomcom-20200214-history
Awroon
Awroon (AW-roon) are not wholly nocturnal Wruwara, but relish the solace of night. They dwell in dark caves and dens that are dry and warm, preferring those close to hot springs and, some, near volcanic regions. Their omnivorous and somewhat scavenger-like diet leads them to grow fond of mushrooms and the glowing larva of the large cave wasps that they often share their homes with. Physical Description Their speckled or spotted, long, semi-prehensile tongues give them the ability to reach into crevices which wasp larva are nested, into the rock-hard shells of forest crabs and mud snails, and the hard rinds of fruits other species usually avoid. Awroon have large horns that curl around their heads like a helmet. These horns are not ridged like a ram's, but smooth and even, sometimes, splintery at the tips- closer to the bovine. Their fur coats range from ashen greys to coal black, but very rarely, grey-browns. Then there are two features that are much less apparent. The first, is that Awroon eyes glow dimly in the dark. This glow can increase or decrease in strength depending on their physical wellness, but is not bright enough to give away their position if they are being stealthy. The second, would be that under ultraviolet lights, or the bio-luminescence emitted from glowing fungi, two long stripes appear on their muzzle from the tip of their nose to a point where they merge between their shoulders then tappers down their back. It's believed to be from traces of oils in their fur secreted from glands in their muzzle, the top of their forehead, and the back of their necks that could have once served as pheromones like those the Lodall exhibit. However, no trace of these pheromones exist today, and the oils left behind are merely vestigial. Personality Awroon are sometimes viewed as naturally pleasant to be around and physically attractive in a very simple way. They tend to keep a neutral side in most things, only speaking when necessary. Due to their neutral opinions of most things, they are not very driven individuals, however once they set their mind to something, they stubbornly refuse to sway from it, sometimes even fighting for a personal belief long after others have ceased to engage. This makes Awroon proud, self-sufficient, fun-loving Wruwara with a rare, but not uncommon, tendency to gregariousness. Relations Awroon rarely have a social problem with other subspecies, and can often be found as a neutral ground between them. The flighty and nervous Brooaff find comfort around Awroon when other subspecies would detour them. Awroon just present a natural air of trustworthiness and loyalty, and this is even sometimes taken for granted by other subspecies. Awroon sometimes view themselves as unshowy, even boring, but this is far from true, since many Wruwara come to Awroon for advice, amenity, and sometimes, general entertainment. Even the judgmental Groomah never turn down an Awroon that shows up on their doorsteps, and in adventuring parties, Groomah often look to Awroon for a sense of home away from home, when they would rarely seek repose in others, even one of their own. Awroon are the only subspecies of Wruwara that don't outwardly discriminate against Grindal, and even respect them for their 'different' way of perceiving the world. Even if an individual of a different subspecies doesn't naturally think wholly positively of the Awroon, most are at least indifferent. Native Habitat Though they make their homes in caves, Awroon are not wholly cave dwelling, for they will sometimes make large settlements at the mouth of massive caves or on grassy knolls, so to be mediators or traders between their underground cousins, the Grindal, another subspecies of Wruwara. In some situations, they can even form mining colonies on snowy mountaintops or even into the sides of cliffs. Example Names Awroon prefer three or four syllable names that contain long O sounds and end with vowels or vowel sounds. Rotsuoy, Ghounahlorah, Phourabe, and Lornoror are examples. Category:Wruwara Category:Wruwara Subspecies